


Coyote Dick

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Game Grumps, jacksepticeye
Genre: F/M, Knotted cock, Spring Sprite AU, Unusual penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 16:11:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10767789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Jack worries about certain bits of Holly's anatomy.





	Coyote Dick

**Author's Note:**

> Whoever gets this reference will get like a zillion references. 
> 
> More of @HerbertBest's weird little forest sprite AU.

“Holly,” Jack sing songed, and he was wearing a shape that wasn’t his.

They were all shapes that weren’t his. She didn’t know what his actual shape was, although he always had one blue eye and one green eye.

It was particularly unsettling when he was in some flavor of spider, but he wasn’t a spider today.

“Holly, Holly, you did something to my dick.”

Holly stopped walking, and just looked at him.

“That shape isn’t from around here,” she said, and it was true - Jack was wearing a shape that belonged in a desert somewhere. Not the lushness of the forest.

Well, it wasn’t that lush just now, but winter was dying, and soon Dan would be wandering around, trailing baby animals and flowers wherever he stepped. 

But for now, everything crunched, everything was dark, in that particular type of dreary you only get before anything has started to move in its burrow, or from the seeds in the soil. 

Holly enjoyed it, in a weird way. She liked the quiet.

She liked the noise as well, when the birds woke up and everything green was racing to reach the sun, but… there was a time for everything.

“Hollllllly,” Jack whined, and he stood in front of her.

His face was long and narrow, flat, and there were a pair of antlers springing out of his temples. 

“Will Coyote be happy knowing that you borrowed his shape?” She reached out, grabbing one of his antlers and tugging on it. 

One sandy ear twitched towards her, and then he grinned a bit too wide, showing off his sharp teeth.

“That’s not the point,” said Jack, and he stepped closer, reaching his hands out. “That old fool is probably sleeping in some sandy dune. He won’t notice me borrowing for a bit.”

His hands landed on her arms, which were smooth, the color of a beech tree. 

“So what is the point?” Holly let him touch her, no thorns erupting from her flesh.

It seemed that she was in a mood to humor him. 

She was surprised.

He wasn’t.

“My darling, tempestuous one, I put my dick in you, and I think you hurt it.” He pouted, indicating between his legs.

His penis stood there, looking… well, looking like a penis. It changed with the rest of him, but it looked like his penis, albeit slightly more… coyote than usual. The pinkness was emerging from the sheath, the beginnings of the knot already visible. 

“What’s wrong with it?” She reached out a hand and squeezed it, feeling the hot, slippery skin, the solid flesh. 

“It think you’ve got thorns growing in there,” said Jack, and he thrust his hand into her. “You were in such a bad mood, I had to work _so_ hard to make you bloom, remember?” His hands brushed across her breasts, then skated across her belly, down to the thin hair between her legs. “You sprayed me like a fish, but before that you were covered in thorns, and I think a few of them hooked me!”

She leaned back into the tree, and she let him tease the lips she had down there with one clever finger. 

“So what are you doing now?” She was turning pink, she was getting hotter inside, colder outside. 

His thumb found the little nub that made her hips twitch forward, and he grinned. 

“There’s a little thorn, right here,” he crooned, and he rubbed it again, a little harder. 

Holly’s head lolled back, as fluid began to leak down her thighs, and her knees shook. 

Jack grabbed one thigh, throwing it over his hip, and he grinned at her with his mismatched eyes and his too-wide mouth.

“I should check inside for thorns, or teeth,” he told her in a low voice. “To make sure that I don’t hurt my dick anymore.” 

“You’re awfully confident that your dick is gonna be going in there,” said Holly. 

“Well,” said Jack, “maybe mine won’t go in there, but I’ll protect it from whichever one next does!” 

His fingers were surprisingly delicate as they slid up into her, crooking against the good spot inside of her, and her hips heaved forward, her eyes squeezing shut. 

She was sweating, and it was hot against her cool skin, hot as his rank breath in her face.

“I don’t feel any thorns,” Jack said, swirling his finger around. “I think you should be good.”

“You think s-s-so?” The tension in her gut was beginning to mount, and she whimpered as he pressed down harder.

“Yeah, no thorns here.” He grinned, his ears going back flirtatiously. “Apart from this one, of course, if it ever… emerges.” He squeezed, with his thumb and with his forefinger, and she was erupting against him like a volcano, scalding hot fluid dripping down his hands.

He didn’t even blink as the fur was singed.

“You think you’re ready for Coyote dick?” He ground it against her thigh.

“It’s not Coyote dick,” said Holly, as his cock prodded at her entrance, then slid all the way in. “You’re not Coyote.”

Jack growled, his ears going back, and his eyes flashed, changed places.

She could never remember which one was the blue one, which was the green one - he didn’t keep track of them. 

But his cock was sliding into her, filling her up, and she groaned, clenching around him.

“Oh, fuck,” Jack groaned, and he pressed his forehead against hers, as his knees shook. 

He pulled her down on him, and that was… that was uncomfortable, but now he was on the ground, and he was pushing her onto her back, her knees on his shoulders, his dick sliding in and out of her in long, low strokes.

“Nope, no thorns here,” Jack said, his tone cheerful, his sheath completely pulled back, his knot beginning to emerge. “It’s lovely and smooth.”

“I’m sure… I could make some thorns grow in, if I really tried,” said Holly, although that wasn’t strictly true. She had to be very angry in order to grow thorns. She hadn’t been that angry in a good long while. 

“No, I’m alright,” said Jack, and then he was pushing forward, hard enough that she was sliding a bit in the dirt.

And then his knot was inside of her, and he was whimpering, his long tongue rasping at her face, and he was cumming inside of her, great spurts of cum that filled her.

If she was able to get knocked up, this would do it.

But she wasn’t, so that wasn’t a worry.

She clenched around him, and he gasped, more cum spurting out. 

“Maybe you _do_ have teeth there,” he murmured, leaning down to rub noses with her. 

“You still stuck your dick in me,” she pointed out. 

“Well,” said Jack, “I’m willing to take risks.”

“Your dick is gonna get bitten off some day.”

“I’m willin’ to take that risk!” 

“If you say so.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic? Check out my Tumblr! TheseusInTheMaze.tumblr.com


End file.
